richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin and Owen
.]] The attraction between Justin and Owen is a one-sided affair that is often regarded as curious to say the least. While no one, male or female, can deny Justin is a very handsome young man, his figure generally grabs the attention of the girls. What has become rather unexpected, and slightly disturbing, is that he has also managed to capture the attracting eyes of Owen, who becomes just as giddy as the girls at the sight of him. Overview Total Drama Island From the moment he arrived on Total Drama Island, Justin captivated every female in sight with his gorgeous look and handsome figure. What he did not realize, or possibly chose to ignore, was that he also ended up attracting the attention of Owen, who was just as marveled as the girls on the island. Owen was the first of the campers to welcome Justin, blabbering about how he liked his pants. Justin merely thanked him for the compliment and pressed on, leaving Owen feeling stupid for acting the way he did. During the talent contest, Owen once again displayed his apparent attraction to Justin, commenting in the Confessional how great he was at showcasing his modeling talents. Owen would state that there were two syllables for hotness: "Jus" and "tin." Upon saying that he could kiss him, Owen made a desperate attempt to correct himself by saying that it was because Justin was a good teammate. He once again criticized himself for his behavior. Incidentally, Owen would end up voting against Justin in the Campfire Ceremony, though it was because Heather bribed him with cake to do so. Owen's next display of apparent attraction to Justin occurred during the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Owen was seen admiring a wooden carded head of Justin, saying that it looked smoking hot. When he noticed that his speaking aloud disturbed Heather, he tried to correct himself. However, he would end up talking about the chiseled features, further freaking Heather out until he once again attempted to correct himself. In the finale, Heather attempted to Justin's body sans T-shirt as a means of distracting Gwen from progressing on a balance beam over a shark-infested river carrying an eagle's egg. The sight of him causing her to stop and stare in awe. However, this plan would end up backfiring in that Owen would also stop and stare in awe of Justin's handsome appearance. Total Drama Academy Owen and Justin have hardly had any interaction on Total Drama Academy even though they are in the same class group. They did team together along with DJ, Eva, and Heather in Brunch of Disgustingness in the Week 1 Challenge Night, where they would be eliminated in the second round because of Justin's inability to stomach even a small bite. There was a moment during Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4 where it got out that Justin had slept with Izzy when they were previously dating. He refused to admit it, though it meant his partner Eva would get shocked as a result of his not telling the truth. Owen, who is dating Izzy, reacted badly to this revelation. However, he made it seem like he felt betrayed by Justin and not Izzy. Triva * Both were in the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island * Both are in the Others in Total Drama Academy. * Both have dated and slept with Izzy; Justin previously, Owen currently. * This is one of three attractions to have one member compete on Return to Total Drama Island and the other stay at Richmore Academy. Category:Attractions Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Interaction